Not Just a Rabbit
by Breannahello
Summary: They were told not to kill her, and they were told they couldn't play. What happens when an outsider is introduced to the Fireflies as a friend not food? M for very obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: They were told not to kill her, and they were told they couldn't play. What happens when an outsider is introduced to the Fireflies as a friend not food? M for very obvious reasons. **

**Ok so here is a different kind of story. I really do not know what even possessed me to write this but oh well. **

_**July 8**__**th**__** 1975.**_

_Dear Firefly family,_

_I am sending this to you from an unknown address for obvious reasons. I miss all of you very dearly and I am sending you this to let you know that I am coming back to Texas. Business is nothing her compared to how it was down there. I am planning on stopping in though and I was actually wondering if I may stay a bit. And no bullshitting, I know you have plenty of rooms. There is another thing you should know, I am bringing an outsider with me but what ever you do, remember she is not a rabbit. Please do not lay any malicious hands upon her or you will see the wrath of me, which we all know what that will entail. I cannot really go into detail but this girl has potential. It's hidden but it's there. Well anyways, lots of love and I hope you are thrilled to see me when I get there. It does not really matter anyways because I am coming._

_Love Raven._

Raven smirked as she licked the letter closed and set it up on the desk. Raven was a very little girl, she was about 4'10 and if you blinked twice, you might miss her. Of course her real name was not Raven but who uses their real name anymore anyways? She got her name from her jet black hair which she usually kept straight. She had a very dark look which only appealed to sexual deviants, or so she said.

In all reality, Raven wanted to call the fireflies before visiting. She hated getting a hold of them by letters because you never know who would read them. She sighed, the damn hillbilly's didn't own a phone, not since 1957. Raven sighed and picked up her cord phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Said a young girl over the phone. " We are leaving in about a 5 days, now before we go I need you to come here…..there are some things you…need to know before we leave," she stated. "That's alright, when do you want me there?" Raven paused and twiddled with her fingers a bit. "Come home with me after work tomorrow," she said. "Ok I will," was all that was responded. "Bye now," Raven ended the conversation with. She smirked as she hung up the phone.

Hopefully this one would work out this time.

**Ok, I know this was very short but I think this story has potential! I'll explain more what it is about in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Ok so here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing to do with the movie, I only own the stuff I made up !**

**July 9****th**** 1975 **

**Upstate New York**

**Diamond Dolls Show club.**

It was a slow night but it was always a slow night in up state New York at a strip club. The area was full of a whole bunch of poor ignorant ass holes who could only pay the door charge. The tensions were always high because of this.

You have a place where there is a whole bunch of girls competing for the one poor guy who can't even buy a lap dance. The environment gets kind of heavy.

Right now there are three girls on and no guys have been in the place for the past hour. The girls are sitting there in nothing but their panties and three piece swim suits. The only penis in the whole place is the bartender, Brady.

The three girls who are on tonight are Tara, Jazmine, and Raven. All three are incredibly bored.

Even though there were no customers, Raven still had to be careful of what she said regarding her relatives in Rugsville. There was only one person she needed to know about any of it and it was Jazmine.

Jazmine was the 'New Girl' even though she had been there for over a year now. The ironic thing about it was that many other new girls have come and gone but Jazmine still got the title of the new girl.

Why you ask? It was not because she was new at dancing, no not at all. Jazmine was actually a very good dancer. She was actually one of the clubs best girls.

The reason for the title 'New Girl' was because before she was a stripper, Jazmine was a very innocent girl who had gotten a little too much freedom.

Freedom and curiosity sometimes do not go together very well.

When Jazmine starting working at Diamond Dolls, she had never even seen the inside of a strip club. She had never danced and she could count on one hand how many people had seen her naked.

Things have surely changed since the girl started working at the club, the question is why though.

Why would such a innocent young girl who had everything she could want turn to stripping ?

The answer is curiosity.

Jazmine was probably one of the most open minded girls of her time. She often had times where she let her imagination get the best of her.

She would try anything once, and maybe twice if she liked it.

But this kind of life could lead to a very dangerous path. This was something that Jazmine experienced on a daily basis.

The girl had an apartment next to the club, the instant her parents found out she was stripping, they tried everything in their power to make her quit. The pressure got much to over whelming so she left to live on her own.

But being curious and by your self was also not a good combination. She was still innocent at heart but some of the things that girl had seen or even done were almost sinister.

In a way, Raven was her angel and her devil. She watched out for her and helped her be the great dancer that she was now.

The reason why Raven was her devil though….well you will soon find out.

**Ok once again another short chapter! But I might even post another one tonight :P who knows. **


End file.
